Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 15, Justice
Ace sighed as he rested in his room. Tommorow his Bakugan would get this Sanguine technology. He wondered why he was chosen to test it, and what he was expected to do. To be honest, he wanted little to do with the Neathians, and he simply wanted to end the civil war to return home. A knock on his door made him get up and answer it. A nervous Neathian was on the other side of the door. "Ace Phantom?" Ace nodded. "Come with me, please." Ace followed the quick Neathian through hallways into a small meeting room. Several other Neathians were there, among them he could recognize Captain Elright and Linus. Everyone seemed deep in thought. "What's going on...?" Ace asked. Captain Elright looked at him solemnley. "We..." He looked away angrily. Linus spoke up. "We were reckless. Her Majesty was here two days ago and was to be escorted back to the core of the capitol. The Rebels, they were planning this for a while. They...We've lost Her Majesty, Queen Fabia. She is being held prisoner." Ace was shook by this news. He was confused. Captain Elright sternly said "Not a soul outside this room can know. We will get her back, but we can't let our people know that Her Majesty isn't safe." Ace nodded. "What do you need me to do?" "If we send a full strike, they may kill her, or there will be rumours spread into the capitol and it won't end well, even if the Queen comes back. There are Rebels a distance away from a nearby city, waiting for orders. If they see us, the city will be overrun. We can't take a genocide." said Linus. "What we need...is someone to go on an espionage mission. It won't be easy, and you have no reason to do it, but we plead that you do." Captain Elright leaned forward towards Ace, and Ace could see sadness in his eyes. "Cowards! How dare you call yourselves Neathians!" Queen Fabia said, tied to a chair. There were several Rebels around her, ignoring her shouts and cries. They were in a dark room. "Cowards...?" A voice made even the Rebels jump and have their weapons aimed at the source. Out of the darkness, a cyborg Rebel commander walked out, making the Rebels calm down. "Why, Fabia, I don't see how we are cowards." Fabia hid her head, sobbing. The commander walked towards her and pulled her head to look towards him, and dried a tear as it fell from her eye. He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "The only cowards I see are your Neathians..." "This isn't right, Jin... This isn't justice... Come back to us, please..." "Ha," he turned around sharply. "Justice. You're one to talk about it." Fabia gasped. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh come now, don't deny it. I remember a few projects before the Gundalian-Neathian war. Remember the Sphere of Death? That was a beauty. We burned a planet with those. We were going to use that planet, but then the Gundalians came." "No..." "Yeah. Poor inhabitants of that planet, huh? Quite a massacre." "That was then..." "Was it? The past can't be altered, Fabia." "But why... Why would you have a reason for this rebellion?" Jin smirked. "They want this, why not give it to them? Besides, it's justice, isn't it?" "There's more to that, I know you..." "Heh. My reasons are my own, Fabia." "You'll teleport straight away." Ace was in this machine, and had Rager and Diable in his pocket. "The Sanguine technology will be teleported to you if the time takes that long. We're sorry you can't take your other Bakugan, but for the stealth mission this is best suited, and they will help us." Ace was being rushed through this and the mission was explained to him by a scientist. No matter what, he was to secure Queen Fabia's location using Rager and Diable. He would go alone, since the teleporter was damaged and can only teleport one more. They were making repairs, but until then he was by himself. "For true justice!" saluted the Neathian scientist, after he flicked a button. Blue light surrounded Ace as he wondered what true justice was. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters